Drained
by skywalker02
Summary: Anakin deals with Ahsoka leaving the Order


Here is a little short story of how Anakin feels after Ahsoka leaves the Jedi Order. Yeah, the summery isn't very long but who cares! You guys want to read the story not the summery! Written in Anakin POV. Read and then Review…

Enjoy!

…

"I understand," I paused, turning away from Ahsoka, "More than you realize. I understand wanting to walk away from the Order," I closed my eyes, hoping she would change her mind. There was a small silence then.

"I know…" she said quietly. My body sank. I turn around and I see her walking away.

My Padawan…

My Partner…

My… Little Sister…

Gone.

I was alone. I could feel tears swelling in my eyes as her shadow disappeared from the ground. She was really gone. I sigh after I stand there, at that place, after the sun had already gone down. It started to rain. I hadn't moved for a very long time. My hair soaked, my clothes drench, and my tears… blended with the water running down my face. I sniff the fluid back into my nose and wipe my face. I had been crying. I've lost so many people since I've been a Jedi. My mother when I was nineteen. The men I've fought with and fallen. And now…Ahsoka. I tightened my fist around her silka beads that wrapped around it. I hadn't gotten rid of them. I don't think I'll ever be able to get rid of them. I loosen my fist and look down at them. Droplets falling from the end my nose, I breathe hard. I put the silka beads into my pocket and walk back into the Temple.

I can hear my boots squeak across the floor. I can see the youngling passing by stare at as I pass. The force was very cloudy throughout the Temple. I walked through the halls until I reached our… I mean… my quarters. The door slid open and I slowly walked in. Pulling the silka beads out of my pocket, I placed them on the desk sitting next to my bed. I pulled off my boots and tunic. My tights and socks. I threw my lightsaber over onto the bed. I walked to the refresher and got a quick shower. I washed the rain water off my body and rinsed off. I turn the water off and stepped out. I grabbed a towel and wrapped it around my waist. I look at myself in the mirror and I see red swollen eyes, a red puffy nose, and pink rosy cheeks. _I guess I was crying a little longer than I thought I was, _I thought to myself. I sigh again.

After I dry myself off and change into my night clothes, I finally glance over to what used to be Ahsoka's side of the room. Her bed made nice and neat, her holopad laying on her end table, and her little stuffed Ewok she's had since she was brought to the temple. I was eight and still living on Tatooine. I wasn't even here yet. By the time I came to the temple at the age of nine, she was four. She was cute as a youngling. Her lekku's glowing oh so bright, her face markings not even showing yet. She was so young, as was I. I'm so twenty-two and she's sixteen. Well, was sixteen. I can't keep Ahsoka out of my head. Her leaving hurt so much. I can't seem to get over it.

…

It's been almost six months since Ahsoka left the Jedi Order. I haven't had a partner in six months, other than Captain Rex. He also feels the pain I went through. He had fallen in love with Ahsoka. I didn't mind though. I have a secret marriage, why can't my Padawan have a secret love too? Rex kept his duties to the order and put on a good face for the other troopers. But not even the battlefield excites me anymore. I dread going into battle. Obi-Wan has asked me numerous times if I wanted to sit out from the battles. I always say no. Even though I'm not physically drained, it's the mental game that gets me.

…

We were on Christophsis again. The trade federation has been causing more problems since the arrest of Clovis. Of course, he didn't stay in prison long. I put on a good face for the men and Obi-Wan and slashed down the driods that got in my way. Obi-Wan and I finally got through the wave and broke into the building where Clovis was hiding.

"You go head first, Anakin. You're quicker. I'll take your flank…" Obi-Wan said.

"Um… why don't you go Obi-Wan, I'll stay here and keep the droids from coming in," I said, my head hanging. I heard Obi-Wan sigh and he went in. I stood outside with my lightsaber hanging on my belt. I had my arms crossed and I was leaning against the brick building. I just didn't feel like doing anything. I was just so drained. I didn't know how much longer I could go without just quitting.

…...

It has now been a whole year since Ahsoka had left the Jedi Order. And the war was starting to pick back up. We had a few peaceful times since then. The Chancellor has been kidnapped by Grievous and Obi-Wan and I had to go get him, like always.

I climb into my golden star fighter and revved up the engines. I had missed the sound of my fighter. R2 jumped into the control space and got all hooked up and ready to go. I put my headset on and flew out of the Resolute. I look around when we get out of the hanger and there were gunships and fighter droids everywhere. Blaster shots shooting from all directions. I have finally gotten over Ahsoka. I know now that she isn't coming back. I was finally my old self again. Hopefully sometime soon I'll be a Master again. I looked over at Obi-Wan and smiled that I was back in the game. I look ahead and saw Grievous's gunship.

"There it is! The one crawling with vulture droids," I said, swiping my hair from my eyes.

"I see it. This is going to be easy," he replied. I could see the smile on his face through my headset. I punched the turbos and flew towards the ship. A vulture droid flew past me and Obi-Wan and shot missiles at us. Nothing out of the ordinary. The missiles passed us and exploded in front. Little balls came at our ships and come to find out, they were buzz droids. The memory of me and Ahsoka fighting these things came back to me. I shook it off and continued on. R2 shocked the hell out of them. Obi-Wan, on the other hand, was bombarded with them. I chuckled and tried to get them off of his ship with my right wing. That didn't seem to work either. The gunship was closing in and the shields were still up. I swung around Obi-Wan and shot at the shield generator. Our ships soared into the hanger and we jumped out of the cockpit and begun out invasion.

I was really glad I was back in game of slicing down droids and getting head first into battle. I have seriously missed it.

….

**All right there you have it! I hope you liked it. Review please!**

**Yours Truly,**

**Taylor:)**


End file.
